halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander
Alexander is Astrid's half older brother and is very porotective towards his sister, even if he knows she can protect herself. Alexander is also the second oldest Nephilim in the Winged. Biography Personality Alexander is described as being calm, serious and yet gentle and willing to help the others, showing to be selfless and willing to do anything for his friends. He is also very protective over Helena and Astrid, even if the two of them are now mature and far more powerful than him, showing a deep care for them. Alexander acts like a mentor toward new Nephilims and other angelic half breeds and he is always willing to put their needs before his own, showing to be very selfless. Alexander is also described as being very wise and many looks at him for council, beliving he can give you the answer you need. As good as he is, Alexander also have some negative traits, especially his hatred toward angels, which is so great that he is willing to kill any angel he sees, acting with prejudice toward them. However this is greately caused by the fact that Alexander lived long enough to see many friends being killed and butchered by the Angels and as such he has a strong hatred for them, beliving they are nothing more than monsters. Physical appearence Powers and abilities Alexander has the same powers as a Cherubin, but to a higher degree, since he is a Nephilim: due to his age and experience, Alexander has seen many battles and he is more powerful and skilled than many of his friends. Powers * High angelic powers: Alexander is a powerful Nephilim and his powers are greater than those of a common Nephilim, since he is sired by a Cherubin. Alexander posses all the powers of a Cherubin, but to a higher degree. ** Aetherkinesis: Alexander can control the Aether and use it to empower himself, by doing so he achieves a higher level of power and he becomes much more powerful than what he once was. ** Angelic Rage State: like any Nephilim, Alexander can enter into a state of deep rage that will empower him enough so that he can face two Higher Angels at the same time. * Immortality: as a Nephilim, Alexander does not age, as it has been shown by the fact that he has lived almost 7000 years and he is still alive and breathing. * Nephilim Physiology: as a Nephilim, Alexander posses their physiology and he is stronger, faster, more agile and durable than Cherubins. Alexander can also draw runes on his body to empower himself and he also posses an advanced healing factor, along with higher senses. * Angelic Magic: Alexander posses the same magic that Cherubins have, but to a higher degree, since he is a Nephilim. * Wings: '''as a Nephilim, Alexander can open his wings and use them to fly miles away and to travel between dimensions, allowing him to go everywhere in the Universe. Abilities * '''Pain tollerance: since he spent his childhood abused by his adoptive parents, Alexander learned how to control his pain and now he can be injured 4 times and is still capable to ignore the pain. * Expert fighter: '''since Alexander spent his whole life fighting, he had become a very skilled fighter, combining his Nephilim's powers with martial arts to defeat stronger angels and foes that surpass him physically ** '''Master martial arts: having been trained in almost ten different martial arts, Alexander is capable of defeating many enemies. Astrid stated that her brother is the greatest martial fighter the world has ever seen ** Weapons mastery: '''Alexander can use many weapons, such as whips, swords, axes, bows and crossbows. He generally uses his Cherubin Bowwhen he must faces powerful opponent. *** '''Master marksman: '''Alexander is skilled with crossbows and Cherubin bows and arrows. Alexander also uses a gun with magical bullets. * '''Expert survival: Alexander survived the Deluge and angels incursions for centuries, as such he knows how to survive in extreme conditions. Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles